


DtR

by ToughPaperRound



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Magnus is confused about his new relationship with a sweet guy in his gym class, and wants to know what the future holds. Where is this going?He decides to go to a tealeaf reader





	DtR

**Author's Note:**

> My Malec fic named 'I told you not to flirt with me' was blessed with 2000 hits!  
> So in gratitude, a teeny-weeny fic with a teeny-weeny name.
> 
> Many thanks to Mansikka and Lewispanda for their encouraging thoughts & words.

 

The sign over the doorway read ‘Madame Camellia - Fortune Teller - _Tasseography a specialism’_.

 

Magnus took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Or was it excitement at the thought of finally getting an answer?

He hitched up his backpack laden with textbooks and pushed through the tinkling curtain shielding the interior from view.

He blinked as he peered into the corners of the room and was greeted by Madame Camellia herself. She rose up from a fireplace chair, where a basket of abandoned crochet work sat beside a sleepy cat. A crystal hung at the window and cast rainbows across the room.

The Madame raised a questioning eyebrow at Magnus and he stammered out that a friend had recommended her tea-leaf readings, that he had heard how much she charged, and that he had the money to pay her. She nodded gently, turning to lead Magnus across the room into a cosy back parlour where a small round table was laid with a tea set.

“Young man," said Madame Camellia as she drew some fresh water and set it to boil, “together we will seek guidance about the future. First you and I will share this pot of tea. You should drink your cup, but leave about a teaspoon of liquid with the leaves in the bottom of the cup.”

As the tea brewed and Madame settled herself comfortably, Magnus found himself unable to keep from filling the parlour's silence.

“I really am anxious to discover once and for all whether I am on the right path in my life. Am I diving in too fast and too deep as I often do… or is my instinct actually correct this time? Really I don't know! He feels like my soulmate, you know?”

Madame poured the tea, adding milk and sugar to her own but leaving Magnus’ cup black.

“He is absolutely ‘tall, dark, and divine’ to look at, top to toe. I first noticed him in gym class, after all. Dreamy when he smiles, or when he scores a goal, and those calves when he jumps for a hoop… ahem but you know he is also dreamy as a person when you get to know him better. Kind and loyal and oh, such a grump in the mornings. Ha!”

“I just wish I knew what he really thought of me. Am I too much for him? We've been on quite a few dates but sometimes it ends up more like a gathering of all our friends, rather than a date.”

“My lovely friend Cat tells me that he looks at me like I’m an angel when I'm not looking… and really I'm just pleased she likes him at all 'cos she hated my last girlfriend to pieces.”

Madame raised her other eyebrow.

“Oh! I should hush, hmm? You know, all we need with this lovely tea is a batch of shortbread, Madame! This is just so elegant, I love this china service.”

“I used to offer biscuits," replied Madame Camellia, “indeed yes. But folk would dunk them in the tea and then we'd have to start all over again. Biscuit crumbs just ruin a read, you see.”

“Well now I'm very sure that in my case, biscuit crumbs ARE in my future. But yes I can see that doesn't work for a clear reading and really my penchant for sweet treats is the last thing anyone needs to tell me about.”

 

“Now, young man," interrupted Madame Camellia when she saw him take a last drink, “take the cup by the handle in your left hand and **silently** ”, here she glared at Magnus a little sternly for emphasis, “ask for guidance about your future.”  


“Next, swirl your cup three times in an anti-clockwise direction.”

Magnus did as he was directed, thinking about sweet, grumpy Alec and how much he would like to call him 'his sweet, grumpy Alec’.

“Then watch what I do and copy me, yes? Carefully invert your cup over the saucer. We will leave it there for about a minute to drain the liquid away, then turn the cup the right way up again.”

Magnus followed the directions, then passed his cup to Madame Camellia, gulped and held himself very still.

“What do the tea leaves say, Madame? What does the future hold? Is HE the one?"

"Will it be picket fences, or the high road?”

“I see that tonight...” Madame Camellia began, as she used a stirring hand motion over the cup.

“Yes????”

“...tonight," continued Madame Camellia with a huff and a further grand dramatic flourish, “will be the night that defines your relationship.”

 

***

 

“Well duh,” said Ragnor when Magnus recounted the news to him later. “Of course! What a line, what an absolute classic. She saw you coming, my friend.”

 

Magnus was too excited to listen to his grumpy cynic of an ex-friend and began to plan a romantic setting for his evening with Alec. Luckily, Alec was already expected to visit Magnus that very day. After lectures he was going to have his regular sparring session with his sister and brother, then a quick shower and rush over to Magnus’ shared flat. They had planned to eat a healthy pasta dish and snuggle together over an old film.

But!

Magnus didn't want to leave any details unplanned in this important evening. If tonight was going to be a special night for their relationship, then he needed the memories to be just perfect.

For himself: a classic outfit of brocade waistcoat paired with maroon trousers, his favourite cravat and a sumptuous quantity of rich fragrance. Perfectly applied eye make-up, elegant silver accessories, and a coiffure of soft waves.

For his room: a low lighting extravaganza of soft candles gathered on metal platters, the softest of soft blankets and cushions to settle into. A small selection of tasty morsels to tempt the appetite whilst the casserole finished it's final cooking stage in the crock-pot.

Magnus had dithered over the film choice, but in the end it was an old favourite of his, ‘Step Up 2’. He wanted to show Alec that he wasn't all about heavy, dramatic, romantic films. Alec may have got that impression when Magnus had dragged him to the drive-in festival night showing of Titanic that summer. Alec had _seemed_ to have enjoyed that film. But then he had argued adorably that more lives could have been saved by a few simple measures and Magnus was left to wonder if he had enjoyed it. Certainly, the evening had not ended with the romantic snuggle Magnus had hoped for (in the backseat of a car, joking and fantasising about who would paint who's portrait).

 

***

 

“Wow! You look…” Alec was stood at the doorway looking a little stunned. Ogling might be a word that applied. Certainly impressed.

“Oh! This?” feigned Magnus, “Just a little something, just to be comfortable. With you!”

 

Magnus wanted the evening to be about memories, but also about hopes and dreams.

“This morning, Alexander darling, I was thinking about the day you asked me out  for coffee that first time. Tell me, what do you remember about that day?”

“I remember I was nervous, but it just felt natural to ask you. Unlike any other time I'd thought of asking a person out! I simply wanted to spend more time getting to know who you are.”

 

“And what has been your favourite of our dates so far, Alexander?”

“Wow, they've all been great? Umm. I guess the time you made pizzas for all our friends when Max was visiting because he was shy and you knew how much he'd enjoy taking everyone's order and putting all the toppings on? That's one I remember, it was a lovely relaxed evening and you were so kind.”

 

It was constant. So much so that they missed the first part of the film whilst Alec tried to be polite and answer Magnus’ questions.

Finally a frustrated Alec said, “Argh! Can't a guy just sit comfy with his boyfriend at the end of a long day and enjoy an old film??”

He smiled at Magnus as he spoke, as if aware he had sounded a little impatient. He patted his hand over his own chest and held his arm out to Magnus, silently suggesting that they cuddle together, with Magnus resting his beautiful head on Alec's pec and shoulder.

 

Beaming, Magnus snuggled in.

“Yes!” he agreed, “Yes, Alec, a boyfriend **can** sit comfy with his boyfriend to watch an old film. And he can do it any day he likes.”

  
  


 

 **Endnotes** :  [Step Up 2](https://youtu.be/SpNCSvdrths) is a 2008 film which features a young Harry.

A bannered post for DtR is [available on Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/183799222418/dtr-is-a-new-short-malec-fic-of-mine-up-on-ao3) if you'd like to share or comment there


End file.
